


i'll make the world safe and sound for you

by CosmoKid



Series: Murphamy Week 2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2019, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: They bring Seth home on a Tuesday afternoon. The sun is high in the sky, burning down on their necks as Bellamy reaches into the car to unbuckle the seatbelt of the five-year-old, their son.It still shocks him to say it, even in his head.Murphamy Week Day 2: Family Dynamics





	i'll make the world safe and sound for you

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to have spent more time on this and fully developed the characters, but i have a cog psych exam in three days and the field of psychophysics (yeah thats a thing that exists, i hate it too) is very hard and i need to study a lot

They bring Seth home on a Tuesday afternoon. The sun is high in the sky, burning down on their necks as Bellamy reaches into the car to unbuckle the seatbelt of the five-year-old, their son.

It still shocks him to say it, even in his head. Seth smiles up at him, even as he reaches to touch the scar on his head. 

They've spent months with Seth already before being allowed to bring him home and Bellamy knows he doesn't remember what happened to his parents and he got the scar, but he can't help but worry that the boy will have nightmares about the car crash. 

"Hurry up, you two!" Murphy calls from the pathway. Bell holds his hand out to help Seth out and turns to face his husband who just raises his eyebrows, "In case you've forgotten, we have air conditioning in the house so unless you want to stay out here until we-, we're all as red as lobsters, I'd suggest you hurry up."

Seth giggles beside him, clearly amused by Murphy's antics. 

"Y-y-your face is, is already r-red, Daddy," Seth says, grinning despite the stutter. He reaches up to point at the scar that's marked Murphy's cheek for as long as Bellamy has known him. It's almost like they match. 

Bellamy doesn't catch Murphy's response as he leads Seth up the path, top busy being overwhelmed by how happy he is in this moment.

\--

Seth is ten-years-old when they bring Elijah home. 

When he married Bellamy, Murphy knew he would never have to deal with a surprise pregnancy, but he never considered the possibility of surprise adoption. 

No one had ever considered it, but through some series of events, they had been asked to take in the child of one of Bellamy's distant cousins. Bell had been more shocked than Murphy really, not realizing that his Father even knew he existed, let alone that side of the family. 

It was odd, then, when they'd met the seven-year-old who seemed to be a spitting image of Bellamy with a darker shade of hair. 

It's not easy at first. Though Seth is excited to have a little brother, Elijah seems so far into his shell that there's no hope to get him out. 

Neither Murphy nor Bell were willing to give up, however. Over the coming months, there were bad nights and good nights and great nights. 

Bellamy cries when Elijah first calls him _Papa_. Murphy manages to keep it together a bit better, but both times, when they're getting ready for bed, a few more tears were shed. Bell holds him tighter that night.

\--

Seth is getting ready to graduate when Marisol comes home. His heart has been set on Berkeley for as long as Bellamy can remember, but that doesn't mean they haven't taken the time to write plenty of admission essays just in case. He hopes Seth chooses Berkely in the end, wanting his son to stay near.

Whilst Seth seems to have taken after Bellamy in the academic department, Elijah follows Murphy more. His husband isn't a cook, but he's much more creative in the kitchen than Bellamy has ever been. He can barely hold a spatula.

Elijah puts them both to shame and even though his hobby was difficult to fund at first, Bellamy had gotten tenure a year and a half ago and the pay rise that came with has helped them all, especially Elijah. 

Despite their increased funds, they weren't looking to adopt again. The opportunity just presented itself when Emori had mentioned a young girl they were struggling to place, and when Bellamy looked into the eyes of the six-year-old girl staring up at him, he couldn't say no. 

Between one another, they spoke maybe six words in Spanish, but they could learn. They spent almost every spare minute hunched over a Spanish book or on Duolingo, fearing the wrath of the owl. Murphy picked it up quicker, but that was to be expected. 

Murphy was the one that brought an Ecuadorian cookbook home which delighted Elijah to no end. The more Bellamy looked around their house, the more he realized that Marisol would fit here perfectly.

_A perfect house for a perfect little girl_, he thought to himself when he got a moment to think before Seth was calling for help again. The PSAT was coming up and there was no time to spare.

There never is with a house full of kids, but Bellamy wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
